board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Shadow of the Colossus vs (4)Red Dead Redemption 2015
Results Round Two Saturday, November 28, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Of the four simultaneous Division 8 matches going on today, only one was normal. Shadow of the Colossus was never going to do anything other than beat Red Dead Redemption with ease, though one could argue RDR had some surprising contest strength. It pasted Bayonetta 2 before breaking 40% on Shadow of the Colossus, and not many games could pull of the latter. The eerie percentage similarity between this match and MGS/EarthBound got the hype train rolling for a potential Shadow of the Colossus > Metal Gear Solid upset, especially considering what SotC pulled off against the MGS series in Game of the Decade. A lot of old wounds started opening up for us MGS series fans once round 2 happened, and even after seeing EarthBound's newfound strength this contest, it was so hard imagining it being so ahead of RDR that MGS/SotC wouldn't be a nail-biter. We had years of proof that EarthBound was garbage in these things. Having to rely on it being ahead of RDR in the stats was pretty surreal. I know it would end up not mattering, but you guys have no idea how bad that SotC run was in Game of the Decade for me. Then there was potential to have to watch it run over MGS again. I was petrified of that match and was beyond worried the game would get a bandwagon going and do something ridiculous like make it to the semifinals. It's my most hated game ever, and every contest it finds some new way to piss me off somehow. Ctes' Analysis This match should honestly never have been in the slightest doubt, but I can see why it would be to outsiders. Red Dead Redemption has been pretty successful, big recent name. Shadow of the Colossus didn't quite get that kind of status, but GameFAQs really likes it! No one in their right mind that was here during Game of the Decade would pick against Shadow of the Colossus today. Even if it did get some kind of bandwagon going then, it still proved itself to be legit. Red Dead Redemption is like a western kind of Grand Theft Auto, explaining both lack of success here and why casuals might pick it today. Of course, it doesn't have anti-votes Grand Theft Auto has being less big, but being less in itself is likely to mean it's weaker. Red Dead Redemption is pretty decent in quality, crazy game, there is actually a trophy for tying a random woman up, placing her on trails and watching as a train runs her over, which there is no reason for you to do other than of course getting the trophy. Knowing GameFAQs, you should know that Red Dead Redemption is not the kind of game to have much strength on this site, though I do understand not thinking Shadow of the Colossus would be either. Shadow of the Colossus wouldn't go into round 3 as the favorite, but it should be mentioned that it would've probably finished slightly above 60% had it not been for Red Dead Redemption benefiting slightly from the Starcraft and Mass Effect 2 rallies. It didn't appear to make a big difference in this match though, and it doesn't change anything regarding Metal Gear Solid being the favorite in round 3. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches